Twisting My Heart
by xoCookieDoughxo
Summary: When the man that you're in love with marries, and it's not you, it can't go worse. Because it's already the worst thing that can happen.


Twisting My Heart

**Disclaimer: **I own the story, the words in the italics (except the first paragraph.) Nope, I don't own Camp Rock. If I did, Shane and Mitchie would have kissed and I would be living in a mansion right now. XD.

Also, I have to say this is really depressing. Even I found it depressing. Gah!

"_Hey." Shane kissed her on the lips._

"_Hey. How are you?" She giggled._

"_Missing you." He said, grinning, and then kissing her again. _

Mitchie Torres dipped her finger into the water and swirled it around, lost in thought. It was 12/12/2012, 12 P.M noon on the 12th minute right now.

Right now, Shane and Tess were going to get married. Their wedding was going to be lavish, purple and white, with gladiolas and ribbons adorning everything.

_People say time will heal the hurting heart, _

_But their pain hasn't even had time to start_

_So how can they give sympathy _

_And act like it's a gesture of empathy?_

But Mitchie knew the real reason why he was marrying Tess.

_All you've done is twist my heart_

_Leaving me in the gloomy, dreary dark_

_And now even you can't heal me_

_I guess it's because of your jealousy_

Shane had seen Mitchie kissing Nate on a tabloid. Actually, it was soon found out to be photoshopped and fake. However, the damage was done. Shane Gray had proposed to Tess Tyler first thing in the morning, and Mitchie was left heartbroken.

_Your new little darling was the one_

_Yet you were so blind in your fake, angry love,_

_To see that she set us up, _

_And now you and I have just ran out of luck. _

Caitlyn growled and said that if Shane just married some prat, he wasn't worth it. To her maybe, but Mitchie still didn't snap out of her depression.

_And now you've done it, _

_Oh yes, the firecracker's just been lit, _

_So I've gotta say you're plan has just failed_

_And soon you're gonna bail_

Mitchie still went to the wedding, however. If Shane wanted her to be jealous, she wasn't going to show it. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted this time.

The whole time at the wedding, Shane bore his brown eyes into Mitchie's. Mitchie gave a smile at each glance, and he would fume away, straightening his hair or tugging on his black tie.

Then, while Mitchie walked downstairs to go to the washroom, Shane ran up to her and pinned her to the wall. "Mitchie" He half begged, half pleaded.

"Um, Shane? Uh, I need to go to the washroom." She said, looking at him questioningly, even though she knew what he wanted. If she had to act, she would."

"Mitchie-Are you jealous?" He asked. Mitchie frowned at him. "Shane, if you are doing this whole wedding to make me jealous, is it really worth it? Tess is going to have to live with someone who doesn't love her, is just using her."

Shane looked away for a second. "Why aren't you jealous?"

"Because Shane, I have never stopped loving you. And if you really love someone, you don't make them jealous to plead you, you don't hurt them, you don't hit them. You let them love who they love, because you love them. If you truly love Tess, then I'm happy because you're with the one you love."

"Dang it Mitchie!" He said, pushing her with full force. Mitchie screamed, then fell down the stairs. Shane looked in horror as the other adults came rushing in the empty hallway, watching the scene in with Shane at the top of the stairs, his body facing forwards, with a white and black dress-clad Mitchie, at the bottom, her scarf entwined around her.

The others gasped and Shane ran down the stairs. "Oh God, Mitchie, NO, MITCHIE PLEASE!" He said, pulling Mitchie into his arms.

"Shane…I…Love…You…." She said, her eyelids fluttering closed. Shane screamed and tears fell. "MITCHIE! NO, MITCHIE PLEASE!"

But it was no use, because everyone knew. Everyone knew Mitchie Torres died. Shane sat vigil with her like that for four days, sitting there day and night, kissing her, talking to her.

12/12/2012, on the 12th hour, the 1st minute. Mitchie Torres died, and she was now in the clouds, floating into heaven.

Shane Gray never forgave himself for what he did. He cancelled the marriage and hid in his home for 50 years, until he was found, dead with a piece of paper in his hand. It said:

_I love you, Mitchie. _


End file.
